<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【穆勒all】放纵 by Sandrazhao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223934">【穆勒all】放纵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao'>Sandrazhao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>之前说拜仁冠军让穆勒后宫。雷文，非常非常OOC<br/>未来AU，可以和之前的star trek系列看作同一宇宙<br/>涉及人物穆勒/拉姆/诺伊尔/莱万/戈麦斯/胡梅尔斯/克洛泽/克罗斯等，含多人、围观等等</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Mats Hummels/Thomas Müller, Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Toni Kroos/Thomas Müller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本章穆勒/莱万</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一，</p><p>托马斯进入系统的时候一片漆黑。<br/>“怎么用？”他在漆黑中问。<br/>“想，”对方不耐烦地说，“想一个人或者想一个场景。你想要什么就想什么，系统会自动帮你调节参数和修正，你看右上角，看到了么，你选的是50%拟真，就是说系统会帮你把环境模拟的至少有一半像真实环境，另一半随你怎么想，你想操你爹都没问题，还有什么疑问吗？”<br/>“没有了。”他嘀咕着说，他静静地等待着，等着那个暴脾气的工作人员游出房间，他能感觉到薄薄的金属片贴在他头顶，凉凉的，有点不舒服，好在新一代脑机接口并不需要剃头发。<br/>那是星例2085年，4月11日，地球时下午5:43分。托马斯对自己说，你是来找乐子的。</p><p> </p><p>警示信息在他面前铺展开，他认真读了几行，都是老生常谈，什么系统设立自动弹出机制啊（一个升级版的防沉迷系统），一旦侦测到非常强烈的情感波动，如重复过多的回忆、剧烈仇恨、爱情，就会将玩家弹出。<br/>他草草点了确认。<br/>爱情，哈哈。黑暗中他忽然回想起刚才读到的句子，不禁笑出来。<br/>出现在他面前的是一片森林，紫色的雾气氤氲在树枝间，他渐渐辨认出这是地球的景观，大概十几年前，他最爱拉着小伙伴去家旁边的树林里玩。<br/>菲利普·拉姆从远处走过来，托马斯模模糊糊的觉得这个版本得比他们舰长年轻二十多岁，戴着小红帽，穿着白色半袖衬衣和红色丝绒的连身短裤，露出白嫩的膝盖来，上面还粘着几根草屑，胳膊上挎着个蘑菇篮子。<br/>“你知道公主在哪里吗？”<br/>他拦住对方问，对方惊慌的抬起脸看着他，散碎的金发从帽子里滑落出来，没说话但是往后退了一步。<br/>“你……你要吃蘑菇吗？”对方试探着拎起一个褐色的蘑菇递给他。<br/>“我不吃蘑菇。”托马斯说。<br/>“那你……要吃掉我吗？”对方单纯的问。<br/>“我现在也不吃你，菲利。”托马斯蹲下来，听见自己这么说：“我等你长大一点再吃你，你看起来只有十五岁。我虽然不是个好人，但也没那么坏。我只想让你告诉我，你有见过一个公主吗？”<br/>“在那边。”小红帽菲利普给他指了一个方向，森林从中间分开，托马斯看见路的尽头有一个很矮很矮的小房子，大概就是八个小矮人的家了，只不过听说有这中间有两个小矮人滚进了洞里，另外一个大胡子的还在考虑出走。<br/>他走过去，走的路上他就强烈的感受到他将见到谁了。罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基被镶嵌在一个长方形的冰块里，眉头舒展着，胳膊甚至优雅的向下坠着，指尖几乎碰到地上。他全身不着寸缕，在浅蓝色冰块的衬托下显得更加的白，没有什么血色。好像熔铸之后又被冷凝过的白铁。他的身材被制造的很完美，每一块肌肉的线条都是那么分明，托马斯有些迷恋的看着他结实的大腿内侧到性器官再到紧实的下腹部的那一块。他在冰块上摩挲了一会儿，才想起该把他的辅助机器人启动出来。不知怎么地，他知道自己该如何解冻他。<br/>像打开盒子一样，冰块被他推了起来。他亲吻罗伯特的嘴，印上自己的唇纹。罗伯特读入了主人的信息，冰蓝色的眼睛刷的张开，睫毛划过托马斯的侧脸。<br/>“啊……”机器人罗伯特以长叹般的呻吟问世，“好冷。”<br/>托马斯不用再看说明书就知道该怎么做，他帮着罗伯特从冰块里坐起来，把他带进屋里去，接下来他出去拿柴火点了炉子，罗伯特从毯子里跑出来，侧身对着火光，轻轻揉了两下自己的大腿：“冻的我屁股都没知觉了。”<br/>“真的么？”托马斯笑着说，走过去拉起他的手在自己手间摩挲了两下。<br/>罗伯特紧咬着下唇，过了一会儿说：“我需要一些保养。”<br/>不等托马斯反应，他就赤着脚转身跑到床旁边去，从床头柜里拿出了一管油脂样的东西：“这是防冻液，我需要你把我全身都涂满。”<br/>托马斯愣了一下没动，罗伯特就不满意了，他整个人已经在床上仰躺好，此时举起一只脚向托马斯抗议，于是托马斯只得走过去，先调皮的用手挠了两下罗伯特脚心，再从他手里接过乳液，先从手脚上往躯干处慢慢推进，罗伯特闭着眼，睫毛微微打颤，一句话都没说，可还没等托马斯碰到他的大腿，他就忍不住了，故意把两腿并的紧紧的，嘴角也泄露出一点笑意来。托马斯假装没看到，手还是缓缓的、间隔着触摸着他的身体，然后罗伯特终于忍不住愉快的笑了，睁开眼睛抱怨说：“你知道对手弱的时候，我会开启主动进攻模式吗？”<br/>“怎么进攻？”<br/>罗伯特从床上坐起来，把托马斯推搡到墙上，润滑油被他撞翻在地上，还没等托马斯反应，他就摁住他的胳膊，拿一条腿分开他的腿不让他挣扎，然后压着胡乱的亲了两下。就在托马斯喘息的档，他就拉着托马斯一条胳膊，把他扔到了屋子中间的躺椅上，用嘴里叼着的绳子把他的手拴到背后。（谁能看清他是什么时候拿到的绳子呢）<br/>“你硬了。”他隔着裤子捏了一下托马斯的胯下，简短地说。<br/>“然后呢？”托马斯好奇地问，没想挣开。<br/>“你看着。”罗伯特背对着他，面对着床，随手捞起被扔在地上的润滑油，涂在手上沾了几下，草草给自己润滑，接着从床头柜里拿出一个橡胶自慰棒来，放肆的直接对着托马斯的脸把它打开，跪在床边，慢慢的用手让它插入自己身体内。但他显然很不熟练，只进去了头部一点，诚然是这样，托马斯也能看到他整个人被刺激起来，小腹一阵收缩，胳膊也绷紧了，死死的把着金属床架。<br/>皱着眉头，强忍着呻吟和些许的疼痛，他还是用右手把自慰棒捅的更深，然后左手去撸阴茎，企图制造更多的快感。<br/>“让我帮你，罗伯特。”托马斯从凳子上站起来，他的双手还被反绑着，但好歹罗伯特没绑住他的腿，他就这样接近了他的背后，看到汗珠从他光滑的后背上滑下来，对方颤了颤，但没有抗拒。“自己把自己分开。”<br/>罗伯特用双手将屁股分开，那根黑色的自慰棒还颤巍巍的插在里面抖动。托马斯蹲下，用嘴叼着把手把它弄出来扔在一边，换上自己的阴茎，他对了半天也不好对准，罗伯特太紧张了，夹的紧紧的。好在罗伯特最后伸手过来，扶着他的阴茎牵引了进去，手的刺激让他的阴茎跳了一下。<br/>托马斯就这么抽插了两下，对方明显感受到了更大的刺激，但是他还忍着不叫，用手不住的揉着床单。<br/>这让托马斯有了个坏心眼，他凑到对方耳边去，故意小声说：“不用觉得不好意思，罗伯特。在寝室里用按摩棒被人撞见可不是什么少见的事。”<br/>“我……我当时以为你们出去吃饭了。”罗伯特窘的在床单里抬不起头来，被托马斯撞的头一下一下顶着床单，从喉咙里憋出了几个字。这时候托马斯才恍然大悟，原来那个其貌不扬的黑色按摩棒，他确实在哪里见过。<br/>“不用觉得不好意思。”绳子解落在地上，他用一只手辅助着阴茎刺探着罗伯特的肛口，另一只手若有若无的抚摸着他的背，记忆向他打开，他知道自己拥有了所有的主动权。像明白了这种关系转化一样，罗伯特终于配合的呻吟出声。</p><p> </p><p>“我还需要定期养护。”对方在被窝里躲了半天才说出话来，冰蓝色的眼睛是湿润的，身体还裹在被单里，“带我走吧，在你接下来的旅途中，我会是你得力的助手的。”<br/>托马斯想了想，说：“既然都有小红帽了，我们去会一会猎人怎么样。”<br/>“得了，罗伯特。”托马斯叹口气接着说，把温度过高的机器人抱在自己怀里：“被看到真的没有那么丢人啦。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章戈穆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>魔法猎人的岗哨悬空在丛林之上，从上面垂下来一道长长的软梯，偶尔还随着风晃动两下。托马斯看了半天，不知道自己能不能爬上去，他转头看向罗伯特，罗伯特耸耸肩：“我跳也能跳上去。”<br/>“如果我掉下来，”托马斯认真地说，“你能接住我么？”<br/>罗伯特无声的点了点头，憋着点笑意。<br/>于是托马斯就摩擦两下手，撅着屁股往上爬了，但出乎他的意料，这并没有那么难，他感觉一阵清风在身后轻轻托着他，少顷，他已经在白云之上了，地上的罗伯特变成了一个模糊的黑色影子。<br/>“嗯哈，”他单手把着梯子，整个人回转身去往下面看，小声地嘀咕：“我想我还是有点恐高。”<br/>“不会有事的。”不出所料的，他听到了陌生又熟悉的声音从头顶传来，一只胳膊伸到他眼前，马里奥·戈麦斯蹲在门廊上，歪着头打趣地看着他。<br/>拽着他的手上来之后，托马斯夸张的叫了一声，站在门廊上转过头去欣赏丛林的风景，少有的有点不好意思，戈麦斯就站在他身后，抱着手也没说什么。托马斯指点了云雾里的几个地方，他就随口解释了，趁着说话的当口，托马斯趁机回头看了他几眼。好家伙，独居的猎人大概是没预料到有来客，上身就套着一件粗编制的背心，露出健硕的肌肉来，扎进腰里，下身则是修身的棕色长裤，系着皮带，临出门前戴了一顶宽檐帽。<br/>托马斯盯着他不动了，“怎么了？”马里奥问他，想伸手摸摸他的脑袋又掩饰般的放下手臂，他一笑眼角就折出几道皱纹来，眼睛也眯起来，但他的身体还很紧张，肩膀的肌肉紧绷着。<br/>“我们上次见面是什么时候了？”托马斯忽然问。<br/>“我以为你记性比我好。”对方的肌肉放松下来，“你给我打过视频电话，也寄过明信片。但要说我们真的一起……我们在同一个军团里战斗的时候，已经过去五六年了。”<br/>“你那里终于不鼓起来了。”托马斯答非所问的指了指对方的二头肌，夸张的比划了一下，“我刚才还以为你要打我一拳，哈哈。”<br/>马里奥没搭理他，低头，让手里凝出了一簇紫色的火焰来：“你还记得这个吗？”<br/>托马斯很想说他不记得了，见鬼，他怎么知道自己操纵的这具躯体被安插了什么剧情，但肌肉记忆让他抬起手来，一根火焰箭凭空出现，极速的向紫色火焰射去，好像稍微高了一点，托马斯皱眉想，果然太久不练，可那火焰却像是懂了他的想法，竟从戈麦斯的手里一跃而起，整个黏着在箭上。他们看着紫色火焰箭在空中划出一道弧形，直到看不见踪影。<br/>“也只有你能把低级魔法也弄的这么花哨。”马里奥笑了，转过身去，“不进来坐坐吗？”<br/>托马斯犹豫了一下，马里奥也看出来了，立马补充说：“不然让你的伙伴也一起上来？”<br/>屋子里光线很暗，瞬间让托马斯什么都看不见，他下意识的往前伸手，摸到了马里奥的背，他急忙说：“确实不能让他等太久。”<br/>“嗯，我明白了。”马里奥说：“他看起来像个很好的伙伴。那我一会儿把你送下去。”<br/>“不是这个意思。”托马斯站定，“我是说，如果我们要干什么，不然就一起干。”</p><p> </p><p>也不知道谁在黑暗里先亲上谁，托马斯被撞的踉跄两步，撞上了墙，马里奥双手支着墙壁，抵住他亲了一会儿，然后他松开手，什么也没说，只是轻轻的摸了一会儿托马斯的头发。托马斯视力还没完全恢复，在黑暗中徒劳的睁大眼睛，勾勒着对方脸的轮廓。<br/>喘息了一会儿以后他抬头帮马里奥脱下了上衣，马里奥对他很顺从，托马斯的手抚过他的后背，摸到一块凹凸不平的痕迹：“是伤口吗？”他问。<br/>“是一颗流星穿过护甲击中了我的后背。”马里奥继续亲着他，含含糊糊地说，“之后就不干了。你那个……那个人也是我封起来的。太多，恶心的事情。”<br/>“外面那个人？”他本来想直呼其名但是嘴唇被咬了一口。<br/>“是。”他把托马斯扔到棉被上，转身去床头柜里拿安全套，解放了嘴以后终于口齿清晰起来。<br/>“谁让你抓他的？”<br/>“皇后。”他说，“本来皇后想把他绑架到自己的国家，但是我不愿意，就转而说把他杀死了。”<br/>“皇后为什么要他？”<br/>“他是个真正的战争机器。”马里奥惭愧地说，“不像我。”但他的人已经又覆盖上来，床的一边沉了一下。<br/>“那你会把他再抓起来吗？”托马斯推开他的手，不让他撕裂自己的衣服，急切地问他。<br/>“我不会。”马里奥说，窗户里的光线照在他脸上，托马斯清晰的看到他受到伤害的神情，一动不动，没有表情，但这只是一瞬，接下来他喉结滚动了一下，另一种神情浮现在他脸上：“只有他可以带你走。远离这个……这个只有阴谋和不快乐的地方。”<br/>“你不能走吗？”托马斯坐起来，拉住他的手。<br/>猎人不说话了，他站起来，把裤子脱掉，就着光线，托马斯看到他背上和大腿上横亘的一道道鞭痕一样的红色伤疤。<br/>“这是……”托马斯凑过去，用手抚摸着他雕塑样的大腿，毫无色情意味。<br/>“你不记得了？”<br/>“难道是为我受的伤么？”托马斯开了个玩笑。<br/>“不是。”对方赤裸的蹲下来，抚摸着他的后背：“这是我们一起的最后一场战斗。然后你对我说，这样不行，我们得离开这里。我对你说，你得离开这里，我的力量就是这样了，而且再也不可能复原。”<br/>“这不可能。”托马斯尖声叫了出来，他一点都不记得了但他有点愤怒，“你可以加入我们。”<br/>“你得接受这个，托马斯。”马里奥对他说，“现在，如果我还可以带给你任何快乐的话，请。”<br/>托马斯不再争辩了，他顺从的和对方躺下来，马里奥温柔的亲吻他，他们脱了衣服太久，身上都凉了，托马斯故意用凉的腿盘上去，又用脚趾去碰马里奥的屁股，但是马里奥没笑，他一手把托马斯捣乱的脚踝握住了，还顺着摸上去，手指像在琴键上弹跳。托马斯觉得挺好笑，大概没人能摸过他的腿毛还不笑出来，但是马里奥就没有。须臾，他自己也不笑了，马里奥说如果冷可以盖上被子，他说不需要，我觉得我们马上就不会再冷了。</p><p> </p><p>他从上面下来的时候天都黑了，罗伯特在下面百无聊赖地对着树丛打拳。见到他回来就问他怎么样，托马斯说挺好，但感觉对方认错人了，可能自己不是他想见的那个人。<br/>罗伯特压低声音说看在他没杀我的份上，我告诉你一件事，小红帽被大灰狼吃掉了，猎人会收到命令，杀掉大灰狼，救出小红帽。但是这一仗他注定打不赢。你可以告诉他，让他赶紧逃。<br/>那他自己知道他打不赢吗，托马斯想了半天以后问。<br/>应该是知道吧。<br/>那我就不说了。托马斯说，是他自己选择的路。<br/>但是那天晚上露营的时候他又梦到马里奥了，他梦到他们两个并排躺在无垠的云端，就像在死海上度假一样，看着太阳慢慢落下去，深紫色的黑暗蔓延开来。<br/>他忍不住把罗伯特说的一切都告诉马里奥。<br/>谢谢，对方含着笑说，但我决定……<br/>嘘，托马斯夸张的捂住了对方的嘴，别说出来，不然我不同意怎么办。<br/>他们静静地待着（托马斯一辈子都没这么安静过！），直到巨大恐怖的太阳从他们背后升起，火红的光轮点亮所有尘埃。云雾溶解了，他们坠落。<br/>醒来以后托马斯发现睡袋断了，他正躺在湿冷的地上。罗伯特坐在他旁边，哼着走掉的小曲儿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章穆拉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你还是要对付灰狼？”罗伯特问。<br/>“当然。”托马斯咬牙切齿，“我们有多大的成功概率？”<br/>“几乎没有。”罗伯特小声说，让托马斯几乎听不见，“他是德国队的主教练而你只是个球员。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“没什么，这又是另一个空间的故事了。”<br/>“那怎么办？”<br/>“现在没有不代表以后没有。”罗伯特想了想，从口袋里掏出一面小镜子：“看，时间扭曲之镜。”<br/>“这怎么用？”托马斯看着这个平平无奇的小镜子，疑惑地问。<br/>“只有你可以使用。”罗伯特说，“你是这个世界的所有者。你把力量灌注进去，然后心里默默想一个年代跨度，就可以扭曲特定区域的时间，到那个时候，灰狼老了，你就可以杀掉他了。”<br/>我是这个世界的所有者，那这就是一个封闭系统，你们到底是怎么来的。托马斯直觉他说的不太对，但也没有吹毛求疵。他接过镜子去，将信将疑的想了小红帽的小木屋（现在是灰狼的家了）和十年两个概念。<br/>“所以有变化了吗？”他放下镜子，疑惑的看着罗伯特。罗伯特看上去还和之前一模一样，既没有变老也没有变年轻。他举起镜子想要看到自己的样子，却只能看到一团模糊的黑影。<br/>“不好说。”罗伯特沉吟道，“我感觉有什么变化了但不知道是怎么变的。不如这样吧，我们用窥探之镜去看看灰狼的小木屋里是不是经过了十年。”<br/>“窥探之镜？”<br/>“还是这个。”罗伯特大大方方的把他手中的小镜子颠倒一面，毫无偷工减料应有的惭愧，“你想象灰狼的小木屋，就能看到现在的场景了，3D全立体声配杜比环绕哦。”<br/>镜子在托马斯手里卜灵灵地转了几下，精光一闪，忽然直立在托马斯的手上，向外投射出灰狼的小木屋来，托马斯试探着走了进去，他和罗伯特就像两个鬼魂，稍微走过一点，就会直接穿过墙体出去。<br/>灰狼不在家，只有小红帽在。但或许不应该叫他小红帽了，菲利普的面孔已经褪去了部分的青涩，人也瘦了不少（虽然个子一点没长高），原来金灿灿的头发里夹杂了一些黑色，可能是刚起床，揉的乱七八糟，眼神也没之前那样鬼精鬼精的转来转去了，而是沉滞了一些，有那么一瞬间，他的目光直直的盯着托马斯，让他心中一跳。<br/>他抱着被子晃悠着腿在床边坐了一会儿，背弓着，唯一的乐趣似乎是脚丫子互相摩擦。那床架有些高，他坐在床上腿就着不了地。过了一会儿，他把身上的被子推开，只见他上身松松垮垮的套了一件白色衬衣，宽大的只要一动白嫩的肩膀就会蹭出来，衬衫的边缘斜着盖到大腿上，而里面居然是一条大格子的黑色渔网袜，腿也光光滑滑的，似乎是平时都要脱毛。<br/>他从床头柜上够起一根粉红色缎带又放下。<br/>他跳下床，打开衣橱——托马斯往里看了一眼，就长大了嘴巴：“灰狼真够变态的。”<br/>但是菲利普看起来对里面的东西不感兴趣，他撅着嘴把皮短裤扔进去，他把最底层的抽屉拉开，在其中最深的地方，藏着托马斯最初见他时他穿的那套小红帽的衣服。<br/>他摩梭那套衣服，又小心的把它放回去，还回头看了看动静。<br/>他走到镜前看自己，有意无意的咬着手指头。他似乎对自己这样并不满意，他弯下腰，认真地整理着网袜，还试探柔韧度一样的摸摸自己的脚尖。他踮踮脚，好像觉得这套衣服显得他腿太短，就跑到鞋柜里去拎出一双黑色小皮靴来。他穿上试了试，仍然不满意这个效果。这时候他皱了皱眉，把手伸到衬衫里面，似乎是网袜卡进了臀缝里，他用双手正了正袜子。但这么一来，衬衣的后摆也被完全撩起来，还有一截被塞进袜子里，大半个圆滚滚的小巧屁股都暴露在外面。<br/>站在身后的托马斯转向罗伯特：“……走吧，我们去打灰狼。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯的作战纲领非常简单，罗伯特去负责把灰狼吸引到屋子里来，利用他担心家门着火的紧张，途中制造陷阱削弱其战斗力，但是不与之缠斗。托马斯负责在屋里藏着对他一击必杀。<br/>“那你之前干什么？”大概是与之混熟了，罗伯特也直言不讳起来。<br/>“我负责安慰被吓坏的菲利。”</p><p> </p><p>菲利普显然被两个陌生人忽然从阴影中走出来吓了一跳，但在托马斯带着笑容说明来意以后，他的蓝眼睛里恐惧就少了一分，只是惊慌地说：“那你们快跑，他快回来了。”<br/>如果不看他还紧紧抓着窗帘盖住自己的身体，扬着脑袋看着两个陌生人，他的沉稳简直可以说是可圈可点的。<br/>罗伯特径直走过去挠了挠菲利普的下巴，转头对托马斯说：“……好吧，我同意了。”，就直接走出了门。<br/>“……你不用怕，菲利。你还记得我们在树林里见过一次吗？”托马斯向前一步，带着笑容弯着腰说。<br/>对方犹豫的点了点头，蓝眼睛又在转，手指头不自主的离嘴越来越近，显然是在判断他是否可信。<br/>托马斯一把揪住他的手，强迫他把手放下来：“不要吃手。”<br/>“听着。”托马斯摆出一副严肃的样子，“我们会帮你摆脱这个处境，但是你得帮助我们，比如给我演示一下灰狼平时都强迫你干什么，还有，他到底有什么弱点。”<br/>……<br/>菲利普看着没那么害怕了，他把抓在窗帘上的手放开，但是仍然不肯说话。<br/>“相信我。”托马斯一把抓住他的肩膀，力道之大估计让对方有点疼但不能挣开，“你见过我的，你知道你应该相信我。”<br/>换个人估计已经失去耐心了，但是托马斯仍然在认真的看着菲利普，等他开口，过了一会儿，对方终于说话了：“他的弱点是鼻孔。”<br/>还没等托马斯惊喜，菲利普又说：“但是你们攻击他是没用的，他通过灵魂契约把他的弱点转移给了我。”<br/>“那有没有破除灵魂契约的办法？”<br/>这下菲利普咬了更久的下嘴唇，但是托马斯看出，他一旦打算开口，就会把一切都说出来：“灵魂契约是一对一的，所以，所以我可以通过和其他人建立契约的方式破解和他的关系。”<br/>还没等托马斯反应，他灵活的跳上了床，面对托马斯，双手支撑在身后，对着托马斯敞开了双腿。<br/>”快点。”他说，“他就在附近了。”<br/>“是我想象的那样吗？”震惊之后，托马斯有点犹豫的靠近他，但是他隐约的感觉到他无论做什么都不会得到惩罚，于是他用双手握住菲利普的腰，手向袜子伸过去，打算帮他脱下来。<br/>“没有时间了。”对方气喘吁吁的打断他，用手把胯下的网袜往旁边勾了一点，他里面一丝不挂：“你直接来。”<br/>完全没有前戏的对待这个看起来挺脆弱的小家伙实在不是托马斯的本意（是吗？），但形势所迫（是吗？），他还是直接脱下了裤子，他早就硬的发疼了，一手捂住对方的嘴，就直接挺身插了进去，最开始菲利普还表示赞同的用舌头舔了舔他的手掌心，但是接下来的疼痛显然太厉害，他还是忍不住轻轻咬了托马斯一口。他的眉毛紧紧的皱着，眼睛也眯起来，衬衫前胸被汗洇湿，腿却盘上了托马斯的腰，忍着痛让他进的更深。<br/>“还好吗？”托马斯放下手，退出来，用手轻轻揉搓着菲利普的胳膊。<br/>对方无力的呻吟了一声，但是张嘴却说：“你来。”<br/>“这样还不够？”<br/>“再深一点。”看他居然在自己身上跨坐着一动不动，菲利普气的坐起来，反而把托马斯推倒，又皱着眉头反过来骑在他身上。<br/>托马斯也不好问这是出于破除诅咒的不够，还是出于什么其他需要。但他也懒得问，他远没有菲利普那么紧张。只是双手虚虚的把着对方，不让他从自己身上翻下来。疼痛和刺激显然快速的消磨了菲利普的体力，他脸烧的通红，往下坐了几次，就不想再动，穿着网袜的脚在托马斯的腰间摩擦的他怪痒痒的。如果不是托马斯戏谑地看着他，估计他早就已经不动了。但谁知道托马斯还故意使坏，就在菲利普鼓起勇气再次往下坐的时候，他猛的往上一抬腰，深深的插入对方身体里。<br/>“嗯……”菲利普上身瘫软下来，在他身上不适的扭动，托马斯的生殖器就正好在他身体里转来转去。<br/>托马斯撑起来，抱着对方的腰一转，又把他压到下面去，经过了刚才完全插进去还转动的过程，菲利普已经差不多放松下来，他现在看上去就像托马斯第一次见他时候的一样，蓝色的眼睛升腾着雾气，柔软而茫然，不同的是，他此刻趴在床上，衬衣早就高高的掀起来，露出有点肉的腰际和小巧的肚脐，而穿着黑色网袜的双腿努力张开，高高的向托马斯撅着屁股。</p><p> </p><p>驱逐灰狼的过程按下不表，唯一让人意外的是菲利倒是挺有勇气，不但没被吓坏，反而裹着托马斯的外套上去踹了几脚被打晕的灰狼。<br/>莱万兴致勃勃的抱着胸看了全程，甚至还调侃他俩说：“我带着他绕着森林跑了三圈，给你们创造了充足时间，不错吧。”<br/>但说到这里他随意的把下巴往菲利普那里一扬：“看样子你又收养了新的宠物，那怎么办，你要他还是要我。”<br/>托马斯为难的看着看站在门口的莱万，紧身衣勾勒了他的好身材，从头到脚没有一块赘肉，那绷紧的踩在灰狼身上的大腿和其上紧实的臀部对他充满了诱惑力；他又低头看了看有点不安的不断抬头看着他的菲利普，按说他已经二十多了，但是身型小的看起来仍然可以坐到他怀里，而当他坐到怀里的时候，屁股就会扭来扭去的在他瘦削的大腿上寻找位置，金发看起来也让人想上手蹂躏……<br/>“我可不可以都要。”他斟酌着措辞，“有没有世界能让我同时拥有你们。”<br/>“当然可以。”莱万说，在他面前推开了小屋的门：“欢迎来到新世界，boss。”<br/>门外已经不是熟悉的无尽森林，在托马斯眼前，另一个截然不同的世界慢慢铺展开来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章新穆无差</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你起码也得尊重一下道具。”托马斯斜倚在白色的卧榻上，午后的微风吹起了白色的粗织纱帘，也带来了庭院里喷泉水流的玲珑飞溅声，些许有些燥热。好在仆从们已经送来冷水浸过的葡萄，跪在他身边的菲利普把葡萄一颗颗从根茎上摘下，喂到他嘴里去。菲利普只是觉得这事情好玩，就专心致志地去做了，倒也不是托马斯逼着他，他不是那种强迫奴隶的主人。如果他一会儿厌了，托马斯也乐意让他躺在旁边发呆，或者进屋去沐浴，才能打消夏日午后的疲乏。他们昨日宴饮到深夜。<br/>但莱万偏偏不配合他，莱万穿着罗马式的长袍，翘着二郎腿坐他对面，拿着手机玩纸牌游戏。<br/>“七十年前的人都爱玩这个，”他兴致勃勃地对托马斯说，“我这也算崇古。”<br/>“不是同一个古。”托马斯说，“你可打探好了我们是什么人？”<br/>“就是我刚才说的那样。”莱万从手机上抬起眼来说：“罗马帝国，地球年公元60年，尼禄统治时期，离他烧死基督徒、赐死彼得罗纽斯、或者被人杀死还有好几年，你，不大不小一个贵族，名字随便取一个，只用顾着享乐。”<br/>“那有没有什么好玩的，”托马斯兴致勃勃地说：“比如那种传说中的庙妓？每个女孩出嫁前必须去神庙里奉献自己，只用一块钱就会给陌生人走，羞涩的贵族少女不愿与其他人一同贩卖自己，便带着仆人蒙着面纱坐到一边去，有吗？”<br/>“错了年代。”莱万冷冷地说：“你说的那是罗马帝国建立前的柯林斯城。”<br/>“那你能办到吗？”<br/>“…… 这时你怎么不提年代和地点错乱了？”莱万扬扬手机。<br/>“只是想象嘛。”托马斯笑着，“我又不知道古罗马长什么样，只想让它去符合我的印象罢了。但是你那手机无论如何也拼合不到我的印象里来，让人看了觉得奇怪。”<br/>“再过几年出生的年轻人就不会觉得怪异了。”莱万嘀咕道，摆弄了几下手，说：“好吧，能办到。只有一个问题，你想要一出门就是柯林斯，还是体会一下古人的行旅？”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯最后选了个折衷的套装，坐船从雅典城到柯林斯，只不过路程压缩到半小时。他本来只想看看海景尝个新鲜，却没想到还有意外之喜。按说本来坐的也是三根桅杆的大船，但入了海后还是不由得左右颠簸，菲利普没多久就冲出去哇一下吐了，回来脸色青白，窝在他怀里一动不动，托马斯喂给他水喝，他也只是有气无力的摇摇头，把头扎的更深。就连罗伯特也不说话了，平躺在舱室简陋的硬板床上，额头泛起大滴冷汗，即使托马斯打趣他，也不像平时一样反唇相讥。<br/>托马斯心下觉得有趣，趁两人身体不适好一阵子左拥右抱，还逗着菲利普说他坐怀里扭来扭去让自己硬了，逼着他用嘴解决，菲利普不太乐意，低着头，飞了好几眼给罗伯特让他帮着解围，结果罗伯特自顾不暇，无视了他的求助，直接背过身去面对着墙。于是托马斯变本加厉，故意冷下声音问菲利普是不是不愿意。<br/>他说没有，也就跪下来脱下托马斯的裤子磕磕绊绊的帮他，只是他自己没什么经验，船又颠簸，吃了不少苦头，最后一下他没跪稳，猛的吞下大半，托马斯被刺激到，虽然忙让人吐出来，但是还是一个来不及，射进了对方嘴里。菲利普立马捂着嘴跑出去，又扶着栏杆一阵狂吐。连罗伯特都回转头来，说你是不是有点过分。<br/>若不是船程太短，他也非要惩罚一下罗伯特不可。但可惜天不遂人愿，很快就有人进来说今天风向出奇合意，很快就要到岸了。托马斯瞥了罗伯特一眼，也知道估计都是他的坏心眼。<br/>这两人上了岸都没什么精神，虽然不甘心让他自己去寻庙妓，但是眼看着菲利普人站都站不稳，上了岸还在晕的打晃，罗伯特也只得答应让托马斯自己去神庙拜会，先行带着菲利普去了住处。</p><p> </p><p>阿弗洛狄忒神庙坐落在厄瑞克斯山上，支撑着它的是顶端形如两个卷卷糖一样的白色大理石爱奥尼柱。与历史书中的图画中不同，神庙虽也巍峨耸立，但是热闹很多，底下络绎不绝的着彩色的男女，远远就传来脂粉香气。<br/>托马斯也寻着想法在庙妓中转了转，但也没什么兴致，他这两日已经连着品尝各种快活滋味，自也不是追求寻常趣味。转了一圈以后，他就向大殿深处走去，一面观赏着，专门向着游人稀疏的方向，不知道是什么指引，他走到了一扇窄门之前。<br/>他伸手将门推开。<br/>肃立在里面的人看起来可不像住在这种小房间里的——这是托马斯的第一印象——他身材高大，目光向下扫来毫不掩饰，斜肩的白袍显出出他肌肉线条优美的手臂来，腰带勾勒出的细腰下面是浑圆的翘臀。那身材近乎肉欲，但是因为这人谁也不在乎的气势，竟把肉欲感压了下去。<br/>“曼努。”托马斯惊喜地说，很自然的上前，“愿女神保佑你，好久不见。”<br/>“哪阵季风把你吹过来了。”诺伊尔说，“你竟然离开了雅典。”<br/>“爱神的泽被。”托马斯简短地回答。<br/>“哦，”对方拖长了声音，“我能否知道是哪位贵族少女征服了伟大的托马斯·穆勒？”<br/>他的神情让托马斯觉得有做文章的空间，于是他不再说话，只是往里走了一步，将后背留给诺伊尔，“只是重温故梦而已。”<br/>“女神的祭祀不会属于任何凡人。”诺伊尔说，听不出感情，<br/>“但如果只是今晚呢？”<br/>“今晚不行。”对方在心里盘算了一下，才说：“但是现在我有闲暇。”</p><p> </p><p>跟他之前见过的任何男人不同，曼努领地感极强，当他在托马斯身上看到其他人留下的红印子或者指甲划痕的时候，冷冷的哼了一声，托马斯几乎以为他不愿意继续。但他最终还是什么也没说，只是把讥诮留在了眼里。他力气很大，当他操托马斯的时候可以让托马斯面对面的背抵在墙上，人短暂的悬空骑在他身上。那说不上有多少技巧，只不过是横冲直撞，只有不懈怠的冲击值得称道。托马斯手按摩着自己的阴茎，过不了几分钟就缴械。曼努又抽插了一会儿才满意，抓起布匹简单的清洁了一下他们两人。后来托马斯才知道，那是他不高兴的表现，如果他高兴，也大可摆出一墙的收藏。阿弗洛狄忒的信徒是天生的性爱高手。<br/>但托马斯很快就知道他超乎寻常的是什么了，罗伯特也很强壮，但美中不足的是，他并不痴迷于房中事，往往一射就能了之，不管是谁去操谁。但是曼努操完他以后，气喘吁吁的把他丢在床上，却说的是：“该你了。”<br/>托马斯有点意外但是没有异议，他和对方不一样，他从轻柔的前戏开始，先轻轻抚摸曼努的四肢，用欣赏的眼神从头掠到脚趾，再将手放到自己最欣赏的地方揉捏：“这是诸神的恩赐。”他亲吻他，长吻结束以后又轻轻亲了他的额头，这时他看到曼努眼中闪过一丝诧异，烦躁也慢慢消散。他等着对方完全放松下来，再让对方用手按摩自己已经松弛下来的阴茎，曼努做了，而且还毫不吝啬的用嘴让它重新勃起。托马斯观察到，当他想要安静的时候，他也可以安静非常。<br/>整个过程都平缓而愉快，托马斯发现他们的身体非常协调，善于配合，好像一早就知道对方的心思。当托马斯慢下来，曼努弓起身体来挑逗他，当觉得倦怠，他又主动用手指的游戏唤起他的注意，而当他急促的冲刺打算射出来，对方却轻轻扶住他的身体摇了摇头，就那一顿，让托马斯失去了刚才的节奏，使他们的战争又绵延向无尽的时间。<br/>等托马斯最终躺下来的时候他才觉得热，在这个石头制的小屋里，只有最顶上有一个小小的窗子，如同为囚徒开凿的一般。</p><p> </p><p>“让我为你算一卦吉凶。”在他们穿好衣服，打算走之前，诺伊尔拦住他，把他引向大殿，不知不觉已经是傍晚时分，游人已经渐渐散去，赤红的夕阳照在阿弗洛狄忒金色的脸上。<br/>托马斯站在旁边，看他行使一套完整的仪式。半晌他问：“怎么样？”<br/>“上面说，”诺伊尔皱着眉：“你在自我中寻求不到你所要的，就要向他人寻求。你在这里得不到的，存在于此地之外。”<br/>“真奇怪。”托马斯笑着说。<br/>“也罢。”诺伊尔说，“反正你现在就要走的。下次再来柯林斯之前提前向我通信。”</p><p> </p><p>等他回到莱万为他置办的住所，房间静悄悄的。莱万还坐在花园里玩手机，等他来了就比了个嘘。<br/>“菲利普睡啦？”<br/>“本来还等着你的，后来睡着了。”莱万说，“你把他折腾死了。”<br/>“那你也早点休息。”他和对方交换了一个亲吻以后向屋里走去，菲利普果然已经睡了，抱着被子不知道想什么，托马斯坐在床边拿手指伸进他嘴里逗了逗他，他迷糊地揉着眼睛醒来，用舌头讨好的舔了舔托马斯的手指。但是托马斯的心思不在这里，月光仿佛将神殿里竖琴的声音带了过来，他还在回想着这个下午，曼努，还有他的预言。半晌他才觉得不对，低头问菲利普：“你听见了吗，是真的有人在弹琴？”<br/>“罗伯特找了一个。”菲利普对他说，“说要给你玩玩的。”<br/>“哦。”托马斯说：“先睡吧。明天我再去见见。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章tmtk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托马斯睡到正午，才在琴声中慢慢醒过来，他本来早上就已经醒了，但是看旁边菲利普还在睡着，就轻手轻脚的出门去，怎料还没顾上欣赏花园，就见罗伯特从浴室中出来，袍子松松垮垮的没有系住，神色愉快，脸上飞红，好像刚完成了什么乐事。<br/>托马斯一把把他拉住了，手从袍子里探进去，像多疑的丈夫一样检查了一番，罗伯特就站定垂眸看着他，也不挣扎，他身上什么痕迹也没有，只有刚沐浴完的新鲜的湿气，和一点鸢尾花的香味。<br/>“你陪着菲利普。”他说，“我也得自己找点乐子吧。”<br/>托马斯不干，看四下无人，就故意把他袍子解开，又看了看花园四周的陈设，说你这种天赋异禀的身体，是不是该玩点什么秋千架之类的把事。<br/>罗伯特被他闹的有点窘了，知道怎么都躲不过再被索取一通的命运，就拉着托马斯的胳膊，又把他拽进了浴室。刚洗完的热气顿时蒸了他俩一脸，正气喘吁吁地互相调戏的当，忽然传来一声猫怯生生的叫，两人转过身去，看到角落里窝着一只金色长毛猫，蓝眼睛惊恐的看着他们俩，若不是太过毛茸茸，可能早就整只猫直立起来了。<br/>“这是谁的？”托马斯问。<br/>“许是那个乐师带来的。”<br/>“哦，”托马斯说，“那就是和那个乐师喽？”<br/>“也许。”<br/>“若不是他，他的猫怎么在这里。”托马斯也懒得难为莱万和猫，说话的当，已经打开门把猫儿放出去了，那猫迫不及待，门刚一开就蹭着挤出去了。<br/>“罢了。”罗伯特脸通红，“你过来吧，我今天任你…… 怎么样怎么样。我看大早上的，你那物事也起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>一番云雨的结果就是托马斯立刻回去又睡了一觉，菲利普毫无察觉，还是照样滚一圈朝着热源靠过去。不过等到托马斯中午再醒，他也已经不知道跑哪里去了。托马斯坐起来，听到外面传来竖琴的声音。<br/>他走出去，看那乐师坐在院子里抚着琴，长毛猫就乖顺的窝在他旁边，确实是一副美好场景，乐师黑色的头发，一身从肩头盖到脚的白袍，除了手和赤着脚以外纹丝不露，背坐的挺直，上身一道半圆形的褶皱，从一边肩头圈到另一边，袖子宽大，让他弹奏竖琴的灵巧手指淹没在重重秘密之中。是先看到他的身体才看到他的长相的，很瘦，几乎和托马斯差不多了，长得清秀，看着有点冷冰冰的，但一双绿眼睛里藏着点温柔，是全身唯一的一点颜色。<br/>一点不像个奴隶，让人想把他摆进黄金殿堂里。他诚惶诚恐的谦逊的觉得自己不配的样子正巧使他可以衬托一切。<br/>不过想到克洛泽早上刚刚和莱万搞的热火朝天，托马斯对他也没什么好感了。只是冷冷哼了一声，说晚上要举办宴会，让他来表演。</p><p>像在梦中一样，他在无数美丽的人脸中移动，却说不出任何一张脸的样子，可是托马斯已经如躺在云端一样快乐，他记得自己笑着，站在高台上把橄榄叶花环丢下去，看看能落在谁头上。他无数次的举杯，以各种名目请众人再饮一杯，敬朱庇特敬雅典娜敬维纳斯敬波塞冬，原谅他说不出几个罗马神话人物的名字，记忆像墙皮一样剥落下来，露出其底色来，他用希腊的方式叫他们，也不觉得亵渎，那谁说的，神有九十亿个名字，并能从无数含混的酒醉的呼救中领会其真义。<br/>他可能还忘乎所以的和几个客人吹嘘了自己和阿弗洛狄忒神庙祭祀的性，对方满脸惊疑地说可已经没有柯林斯这个城市，神庙也早已破败损毁，只有荒草住在那个地方。他说是吗，那真可惜，你错过了那样的身体，如果你到荒草中去沉睡一夜，说不定还能做一个和他在一起春风一度的梦。他还拍着胸脯拉着莱万说到底是谁把你关起来的，我一定回去杀掉恶毒皇后给你报仇，莱万无所谓的说你认识他吧，叫niko。托马斯咬牙切齿地说我不认识他但是我一听他名字就决定开始讨厌他。<br/>乐师向他请求先行告退，到了他休息的钟点。托马斯挥挥手让他下去。但他大概也喝了两杯，脚步踉跄，竟然忘了带走他的猫，托马斯看到那个金色团子在客人脚下惊疑不定的转悠，他们的目光在人群中相会了，猫意识到这是他白天曾经见过的人，就奋力穿过人群，向他扑过来。<br/>托马斯笑嘻嘻的坐在椅子上，猫在他怀里不安的左拱右拱想去找主人，有一下没一下的享受着抚摸，但是他毕竟是年幼，看到什么都好奇，渐渐胆子大起来，见到精致雕刻的贝母杯子，也伸出爪子去碰碰，托马斯误以为他是想喝酒，他也已经七八分醉了，就拿起手指蘸了一点，滴在桌上，让那猫自行舔掉。<br/>结果那猫好像还挺喜欢这味道，伸爪子把杯子推倒了，从托马斯怀里钻出来，跳到桌子上，把脸凑过去，一口就喝掉了洒出来的酒浆，托马斯赶紧把他抱下来，但为时已晚，那猫最初看着还没什么事，在他怀里窝着一动不动，但是没过几分钟，就开始兴奋起来，不住的拿爪子瘙着他的衣服，腿一阵蹬，还有一脚蹬到了托马斯的生殖器上，好在也是软绵绵的。<br/>托马斯也知道做错了事，正打算把猫还到主人那里，结果猫在他怀里痉挛一样的挣扎，把他吓了一跳，连忙抱到怀里看，谁料那猫腿居然眼睁睁的在他面前伸长了，猫脸也奇异的扭曲着，金色的长毛被白皙的皮肤替代，远处的客人还在宴饮取乐，近处的已经惊叫出声，没过一分钟，那只长毛猫已经变成了一个光裸着的金发男孩躺在他怀里，大概是酒醉，眼睛难受的闭着，嘴里发出微弱的呻吟，手拽着托马斯的领口不放，身材纤长，不算健壮，一呼一吸的小肚子微微有点肉，屁股正顶着托马斯的大腿缝隙，只有金色的头发上仍然顶着两个一动一动的猫耳朵。<br/>托马斯吓的手一颤，差点把他扔到地上，但是那男孩就不满意了，更紧的抱住他的腰，甚至还用腿开始勾住他。<br/>客人们从嘈杂变成鸦雀无声，过了一会儿，一个年纪稍大的才胆大建议道：“这是诸神给您的嘉奖。您应该享用他。”<br/>别人也跟着说，如果托马斯不享用他，就会招致神的怨恨。更有人说，建议托马斯当众享用，这样大家才能共享神的福泽。托马斯往下看去，甚至连罗伯特和菲利普都同意的点了点头，大家将他的沉默当成了赞同。早就有人令奴隶把餐桌收拾好，在屋子正中宽阔的大理石桌子上为他们准备好了地方。还从中为他让出一条道路来，让他可以抱着男孩通过，<br/>他骑虎难下，只能抱着男孩走下去，将他轻轻放到大理石桌子上，男孩被突如其来的冷意刺激了，虽然还闭着眼睛，但是身体一阵不舒服的颤抖，皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。等托马斯脱掉衣服，跪在大理石台上接近他，男孩就像感到热源一样，放心的把身体迎过去，靠的更紧，脊背几乎弯成了弓形。<br/>托马斯蘸着点酒液湿润了他的穴道，男孩扭动着，对这一根手指感到极大的抗拒，于是人群发出叹息，有人举起身边的糕点盘子递过去，像波浪一样传到托马斯身边，托马斯从中蘸了一点奶油，先惺惺作态的伸到男孩嘴边让他去舔，看他伸出红色舌头，才趁其不备，用另一只手又蘸了一点，一边逗弄着他的舌头，一边开拓他的身体。<br/>这终于让他感到不对劲了，男孩的睫毛颤抖了一下，小声的试探着叫了一声“米洛？”，没人回答以后猛的睁开了蓝色的眼睛，他先看到了托马斯，又看到了旁边的人群，接着低头意识到了自己的状况，这一切击溃了他的理智，他愣了愣，双手支撑着桌子想要坐起来，却毫无力气。托马斯看出他要哭了，但是他死死的把眼泪憋了回去。<br/>“是我，托尼。”托马斯向前去握住他的手，他感觉对方不知为何的信任他。<br/>“闭上眼睛，托尼。”他轻柔地说，“这只是一场梦。”<br/>男孩想了想，又躺下去，还把手放在他手里，猫是没有人的道德感的，托马斯想，最多米洛教了他，不让他在别人面前脱下衣服，但是他看出托尼仍然有某种无所顾忌的生性，何况他的本能会告诉他怎样做才是最好的、最远离危险的。他的生命力恰好让他拥有了不怕被剥夺的勇气。<br/>“好吧，”他在托马斯俯下去的时候对着他耳朵说，“但是要快。”<br/>和托尼做与前几天的经历相比，简直是味如嚼蜡。托尼虽然答应了，但是在众人面前仍然很害羞，咬紧牙关不肯发出一声呻吟，只是默默的夹紧穴口，希望托马斯能一射了之。托马斯尝试几次撩拨他失败以后，也有点气馁。托尼油盐不进的，就算你亲吻遍他全身，他也只会冷冷的看着你，好像在问你能不能快一点。<br/>托马斯几乎就要让他如愿了。但只可惜这时候有个客人站在前排，托尼正好被一顶一顶的扭着身子，脑袋靠近她，她就伸出手去，小心的触碰了一下托尼的猫耳朵。<br/>“啊……”托马斯感觉在他身下，整个猫都想要蜷缩起来，托尼一下子把他夹的更紧了，环住他脖子的手臂也发力，把他往下拉。托马斯受到鼓舞，将他两条长腿推起来，架在自己肩头，换了更刺激的体位继续冲击他，还额外分出手去，轻轻的刮着对方耳朵的外侧。<br/>托尼完全变了，他不再想着消极应对让托马斯早射早完事，相反的，托马斯的每一次冲击对他好像都变成了难以承受的，他伸出手去拼命推托马斯的胸口，但这样就无法保护耳朵和下身，大家都能看到他的下体完全充血硬了起来，蹭着托马斯的小腹。他开始后悔喝了那杯酒。在推托马斯无效后，他索性用手盖住了自己的小腹，因为托马斯的每一下抽插都让他觉得自己的肚子在鼓起来。这已经超过了愉悦的范围，变成某种他世界里无法忽视也无法屏蔽的感受。像是有人用重锤敲着他的脑袋，别躲了，这就是存在。<br/>整个大厅里都回荡着这种水声，和细弱的呻吟声。有人可怜他，给他拿了毛巾咬着，却被尖利的猫牙齿咬了一口。托尼终于开始示弱的看着托马斯，好像在埋怨他怎么还不结束，但是没办法，托马斯摊开双手，连日的性交让他耐受力大大提升，也不是他故意这样。猫终于放弃了指望，开始自暴自弃般的叫出来，手腕摊开，在桌子上翻来翻去的，有人再来摸他的耳朵或者嘴他已经不在意了。他气喘吁吁的，蓝眼睛覆盖着说不清是愉悦还是痛楚的雾。<br/>托马斯刚一射出来，托尼就立刻变回那只圆滚滚的猫跑了，任谁都拦不住他，只是跑到桌子尽头，又站定回望了托马斯一眼。人群散开去，在崇尚欢爱的他们眼里这只是一场戏剧落幕。就罗伯特走到他旁边，似笑非笑地说了一句：“你和米洛现在总算扯平了吧。”<br/>“是扯平了。”托马斯说，“但不是和米洛。”<br/>他答非所问：“我五岁的时候救过一只猫。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天一早，那个乐师就带着猫走了。<br/>托马斯本以为这段故事到这里就告于段落，没想到当晚，他带着莱万和拉姆在浴池里戏水享乐，门猛的被推开，一支利箭破空，直直射向了他的胸口。来人一身黑衣，遮住面孔，慌乱中也看不清身型。<br/>血瞬间顺着水流荡漾开去，菲利普吓得满脸煞白，罗伯特倒是蹲下去检查了一下伤口。<br/>“真的会死么？”托马斯戳了一下箭尾，“一点不疼诶。”<br/>但罗伯特的表情告诉他没那么简单，他面色凝重，把托马斯打横抱起来，平放在地上，叫菲利普去找本地最好的医生。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章胡穆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“能不能给我找个好点的医生。”穆勒忙着拦住了准备跑出门的菲利普：“地球年2000年以后的，有行医资格证的，用超净手术台那种。还有，你起码穿个衣服再出门吧。”</p><p> </p><p>最后被拉进来的马茨·胡梅尔斯一脸错愕，他穿着三件套西装，锃亮的皮鞋，还打着个领结，看起来像要出席什么晚宴而不是上班。头发被摩丝定型，看起来风度非凡。而旁边罗伯特默不作声的拎着他的急救箱。<br/>“马茨，我的老伙计。”托马斯感动的鼻涕眼泪都要出来了，“好久不见了，救我一命。”<br/>“我天。”胡梅尔斯接近他，他的香水要命的好闻，就像玫瑰花瓣被碾碎了撒了一地。他镇定下来，从罗伯特手里一把夺过急救箱，深吸一口气，把袖口往上撸了一下，却撸不动，西装太修身了，紧的托马斯能看见白衬衫里他的乳头和胸肌轮廓。<br/>“你怎么弄的？”他用手小心的触碰着箭的尾羽，问。<br/>“我可能睡了人家家的宠物猫。”托马斯沉痛地说。<br/>“那确实很值得生气。”老好人马茨点点头，让罗伯特和菲利普都出去，他说他需要一点空间，也不希望有人拍了他的视频上传抖音，再配上什么奇葩音乐。<br/>“好处是，”托马斯乐观地说：“我完全感觉不到痛。”他夸张的耸了耸肩，更多的血被从伤口里汞出来。胡梅尔斯赶紧制止了他。<br/>胡梅尔斯又深呼吸了一次：“我现在要用消毒器械把箭拔出来，你感觉不到疼痛是最好的，因为这里并没有麻醉医师。你可能会陷入因为失血过多造成的眩晕和昏迷中，请尽量保持清醒。最后，保持体力，闭上你的嘴。”<br/>托马斯立刻紧紧地把嘴闭上了。他努力向下看，把双下巴都挤出来了，但却看不见自己的伤口。他只能看到胡梅尔斯一会儿就皱着眉扔掉一团血红色的纱布。最后他放弃了，转而去看胡梅尔斯的脸，他看起来很严肃，皱着眉，坐在床边紧绷着，我有没有告诉过他他的侧面看起来很漂亮…… 黑色卷发，深陷的眼窝和高挺的鼻子，有力的方形下巴上修剪的很精致的胡子。他努力从马茨的脸上找到严重程度的暗示，但是却失败了。最后他觉得可能这真的很严重，他想自己该留下遗嘱。<br/>“马茨，”他说，“你是个很善良的人，而且特别有趣，还有着一套自己的处世哲学。这些我都很喜欢。我喜欢你友善的一面，也喜欢你讥诮的一面，但是真的让我和你一起呆在一起的……”<br/>“别说了。”马茨制止了他，他眼眶有点红。看起来是真的很严重，托马斯想。<br/>这让他必须把自己想说的说出来，托马斯意识到，不然就没机会了：“是因为你真的很帅。”<br/>“哦。”胡梅尔斯说，面无表情的继续操作，但是托马斯注意到他顿了一下。<br/>“我没有想到最终是你和我一起面对死亡。”托马斯把头别过去，慢慢说：“我想过很多人，想过马里奥，菲利普，罗伯特，曼努，托尼……甚至是乌利·赫内斯来给我收尸，但我没想到是你，诚恳地说，我们都不是对方生命里的唯一一个，我知道你爱马尔科可能还多过爱我。但命运给我们都开了一个玩笑。所以，如果真的就是今天，我想……”<br/>“你不会死的，但是你说。”马茨说，黑色的瞳仁中情绪难以判断。<br/>“你能不能快点把这个包上，然后给我口一发，最后把所有能来的人都叫过来。”<br/>“…… 你他妈的在开玩笑吗，托马斯·穆勒。”马茨咬着牙说，拿起纱布在他身上狠狠的打了个结。<br/>托马斯把头转回来，可怜巴巴地看着他：“行吗？马茨。反正这个结束以后你又会离开。”<br/>胡梅尔斯在他的伤口上打了两个大大的死结，一边用酒精清洁着自己的手，一边故意扭过身子去不看他。但是托马斯在看着他：马茨早已把碍事的西装外套脱掉了，只剩下浆洗过的硬挺的衬衣，下摆还随着扭转逃离了腰带的束缚，拧在腰上。托马斯耐心的、充满爱意的看着这一切。<br/>“好吧。”他最后说，又低头检查了一下托马斯的伤口，“我给你口，但是你不能太激动，不然它会崩裂开。”<br/>“而且你要小声点。”他威胁似的补充：“莱万和拉姆还焦急的站在门口呢，你不会想让他们知道我们在干什么的吧。”<br/>他草草的拉下被子，托马斯感觉到一阵轻松。他笑着跟托马斯的阴茎打招呼，他们也好久不见，然后用手轻轻拨弄了它两下。托马斯闭上眼睛，说实在他确实感觉到疲乏，如果不是下身传来的刺激和热意，他可能马上就要睡过去了。但是他睡不着，脑海中的诸多记忆在半梦半醒间环绕着他。<br/>…… 温热的手的触感<br/>他的第一次就是在这个季节，他和戈麦斯一起穿着短袖和短裤，穿过星舰学院黑色半透明的圆弧型建筑，说说笑笑的走到旁边的小树林子里去。他抬起头夸张的说怎么天忽然阴暗了，还有点冷。结果正好走到一片明亮的林间空地，被阳光晃了一下。戈麦斯笑着靠过来，用手遮住他的眼睛，他感觉自己的睫毛就在对方的手掌中颤动。接着戈麦斯就亲了下来。托马斯手把着男朋友的腰，眼看着四下无人，就使坏的解开腰带，让他裤子掉下来。戈麦斯说你想要个手活么。<br/>……碾碎玫瑰的香气<br/>托尼情人节的时候还打算接着去实验室，大家都知道他暗恋大副克洛泽但是还没有表白。大概晚上八点的时候托马斯去他舱室找他打牌，敲门却没人开，也是托马斯没有防备，直接重置了口令，门开了，小科学官雪白修长的腿被高高架着，大副倒是还穿戴整齐，除了正好趴在科学官的两腿之间。从门口到床边他的实验品撒了一地，是某种生长在地球的植物，被皮靴践踏了以后留下血红的遗迹。<br/>……他极速的吞吐，不断的喘息，有一瞬间托马斯以为他已经忍不住的在分神照顾自己<br/>曼努善于维修器械，常把工装脱掉，穿着半袖在轮机室爬上爬下，托马斯觉得他爱船多过爱任何人。一般情况下，没有人能在他工作的时候打扰他。但托马斯偏偏喜欢这么做，他去找曼努的时候对方正穿着个背心，趴在地上，拿着激光焊接枪，背上被汗湿透了。于是托马斯坐在一边去揉他的屁股，直到对方放下工具亲吻上他，托马斯说你知道你自己就像熊一样重吗，曼努说我还像熊一样危险。这个贪心的家伙，托马斯腹诽，就算是跟别人调情也只会顾自己舒服，如果不帮他先爽到，他也不会乐意服务托马斯。但是不知为何托马斯知道，自己永远可以信任他。<br/>…… 有滚烫的东西喷涌出来，不知道是精液还是血<br/>罗伯特一把把他推到身后去，聚精会神的盯着那个有两层楼高的昆虫般的生物：“快跑。”<br/>他袖子已经被撕烂了，露出精壮的手臂来，上面是触目惊心的三道血痕，托马斯徒劳的举起真皮再生器，想帮他修复，但是已经来不及了。齿轮带动的镰刀向着托马斯劈头盖脸的砍过来，却从他脸前半米滑开去。生物轰然倒下，罗伯特单腿跪在它身后，相位枪上冒着烟。他对托马斯笑了笑，想要再站起来，却直直倒了下去。<br/>……他轻声叹息，又靠过来吻了吻他的额头话别<br/>“你应该已经听说了，我将会拥有自己的星舰，在无畏号上担任大副。”菲利普教官单独向他道别，语气平静，一如既往的用词精准，手本来在整理桌子上散乱的文件，忽然又抬起头，一个假笑：“不给我一点祝福吗？”<br/>“……注意安全。”那些年的星联科考船指挥官可不是一个好职位，但除此之外没有什么能让菲利普·拉姆更接近他的梦想。<br/>“如果我真的殒命于深空。”对方若无其事地说，个子小小的却语气很坚决，“记得我。”<br/>“菲利。”他恳求地向前一步，弓着腰，刚想说点什么，但最终却没说出来，因为菲利普从办公桌后踮起脚尖，亲了他额头一下。<br/>……<br/>毕业后，托马斯在申请表上填下了无畏号。他和托尼、罗伯特、马尔科他们一道嘻嘻哈哈的上了船，已经成为无畏号舰长的菲利普站在一边和他们依次握手。托马斯故意用左手扫过了自己额头，他看到菲利普皱了皱眉，喉结微微一动，又不动声色的叹了一口气。<br/>……渐渐的，这些都变成光点在托马斯眼前乱飞，他感到真实已经到了让人恐惧的地步，几乎让他分不清他是处在梦中还是真的即将死去。但是他压抑着这些感受，勉强睁开了眼，马茨·胡梅尔斯的脸在他面前摇晃。<br/>“幸亏不是真的啊……”托马斯如释重负地说。<br/>“怎么了？”马茨已经帮他盖好被子。<br/>“这一定不是真的世界。”托马斯说，“真的世界里你早就跳槽了。”<br/>对方一愣，脸色也显得不太好看。但也不想和病人计较，就低声说：“那我叫他们进来了。”<br/>“马茨。”托马斯说，“不用了，你告诉他们，明天帮我举办一个盛大的活动，叫托马斯·穆勒的离开晚宴。你一定要来啊，呃，不许打岔，不许说没时间，不许找借口，你一定要来。拜托你了，不见不散。”</p><p> </p><p>当忧心忡忡的拉姆和莱万进来的时候，托马斯已经快睡着了，两人帮他擦了擦身上和额头的冷汗，只听他还在小声嘀咕：“这一点意思也没有。”他说，“一点意思也没有。”<br/>他俩面面相觑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托马斯还在梦中，但已经有了点知觉。<br/>他听到在他旁边…… 或者隔壁的房间里，罗伯特在和菲利普讲话，菲利普声音小一点，听不太分明，但似乎在低声啜泣。托马斯竖起耳朵，好像两人正在讨论他的事情。莱万说了几句不要害怕，也就渐渐沉默下来。正当他又要睡过去的当口，他听到菲利小声的惊呼了一下，接着就是衣料窸窣和水声，他不由睁开眼睛，确认听的无误后使了个坏，把床边的陶瓷水瓶往地上一推，隔壁的声音一下子停了，没两秒钟，菲利普匆匆忙忙跑过来，衣服和头发还有点乱，连声道歉说就离开了一下，也不顾碎片就跪在床边，检查他手上有没有伤口。罗伯特来的晚一点，还是抱着手站在门口，也不知道被谁在嘴唇上咬了一口。<br/>这让托马斯有了一个主意。<br/>“晚上的事情准备好了吗？”他问。<br/>罗伯特回答的他，他说一切都按照你的意思，就不知道怎么布置。<br/>“准备几张卧榻，”托马斯说，“足够的酒和食物，看看花园里有什么花开着，洒一点花瓣在地上，最好的餐具，和我们的熟人们。”</p><p> </p><p>到了傍晚的时候他们都来了，托马斯早就让罗伯特直接把他移动到会客厅里去，他斜靠在凳子上，背后靠着几个软垫，菲利普坐在他的左手，罗伯特坐在他的右边，三位客人各自坐在下面，都着云白长袍，彼此戒备的看着，诺伊尔不怕生，大方的翘着脚；胡梅尔斯端着一杯酒，斜靠在贵妃榻上，看到罗伯特的时候立刻转过脸；戈麦斯只关怀的望着他。<br/>“诸位——”钟声敲响，他刚在菲利不赞成的目光中举起酒，就听见外面有大呼小叫的声音，只见那个射伤他之后逃的不见人影的乐师克洛泽去而复返，手里还拉着一个长猫耳朵的金发男孩。<br/>“我只是来道个歉。”那乐师说，“在你死前求个和解。当然你也可以当我放了个屁。”<br/>托马斯愣了一下，才展颜笑起来：“当然，你也来坐下吧，今晚的宴会没有你和托尼可不行。”<br/>对方也不推拒，四周看了看不像有人埋伏的样子，就拉着男孩坐在同一张椅子上。<br/>“诸位——众神在上，希望这次没有人再从中做梗。我邀请你们来，只是出于一个目的，你们都是我的老朋友，只不过出于我的妒忌或能力不足，与本来面目有所差异。与你们取乐自然妙不可言，但若只是出自低劣的目的，也就很快让人兴味索然。此外，你们虽与他们有异，却仍然是实实在在生活在我面前的，而并非仅仅是工具。在我走之前，我想偿还我的亏欠，让你们也体会一下纵情之乐。今天，我命你们抛弃所有成见、记忆和道德，尽情享受性的欢乐。现在，只要你们饮下杯中酒，昨日之事就会被暂时抛弃，明日对今日也将不复记忆，一切将只依靠神的启发。当然，全凭自愿。”<br/>他将酒洒在地上。罗伯特和菲利普虽然惊讶，但也首先向众人举杯，轻轻抿了一口。<br/>诺伊尔听他说了一半就笑了出来，还没待自愿二字出口，就举起酒杯一饮而尽。胡梅尔斯虽然有点惊讶，但已经喝了几口，也不好说什么。克洛泽举着杯子，自己抿了一口，又递给旁边托尼，托尼还想到上次贪杯的事情，吐了吐舌头拒绝，但是猫本身就没有道德，已经四周张望着这些陌生人，克洛泽把他抱紧了点。<br/>而戈麦斯站起来，又将杯子弯腰放到桌子上，轻轻的摇了摇头。没人阻拦他，他转身离开。托马斯看着他的背影，忽然想知道是他真的选择离开，还是自己的某种意识驱动了他离开，不希望他参与到这酒醉的狂欢中。他永远也不能知道了。<br/>气氛渐渐热络起来，托马斯便令侍者上了菜，摆在花园的餐桌中，请大家移步享用。但席间已然有心不在焉的淫靡气息，仿佛猎手在寻找自己的猎物。托尼对这些食物不感兴趣，变成猫从克洛泽身上挣脱出去，自己去玩了。过了一会儿，罗伯特也离席告退。克洛泽心里念着托尼，填饱肚子以后就起身走了。诺伊尔看着还在座的人笑了笑，他倒是大方，直接说他要去找点乐子。胡梅尔斯本来挨着莱万，心里烦躁也没吃掉什么，等莱万走了菜匆匆填了几口，结果一抬头只剩下了他和托马斯以及菲利普，为掩盖尴尬，他又喝了一口酒，结果反而呛到了，就找个借口进了屋。<br/>最后就剩下没喝两口酒的菲利普，和受伤的托马斯坐到外头，托马斯说你不进去玩玩么，菲利普只是摇摇头，怪难过的看着他。<br/>“真正的你可没这样。”托马斯说，“这点小事不会让你慌了神。”<br/>“你怎么知道。”单纯版本的菲利普摇摇头。<br/>“好吧，”托马斯说，“你要真的信任我，就把这杯酒喝掉，然后推我进去看看。”<br/>菲利普为难的看了看酒杯，又看了看他，还是举起来和他碰了碰杯，然后自己喝掉了，那酒杯对他来说有点过大，灌不进去的酒液顺着下巴流下来，沾湿了衣领。<br/>托马斯目不转睛地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>他们进去的时候屋里已经乱成一团。也不知道起承转合如何，但反正就是这样一个局面：在一边的卧榻上，托尼正和罗伯特以及马茨两个卷在一起，看得出马茨本来是想走的，但是托尼的猫尾巴留恋的蹭着他的小腿，托尼没经历过这么刺激的形势，自然一个都不肯放过。明明身体和罗伯特叠在一起，但还是让马茨留在旁边，任由对方用手指抚慰着他勃起的阴茎并与之亲吻着。马茨想和罗伯特保持距离，故意不去看他的光裸的身体，好像他是委曲求全的来到这里的，但是他却做不到，不知为何，在他的内心中，仿佛有种不同于表象的力量存在，这种力量叫他去蔑视他想要得到的，让他讥诮的否认他认为庸俗的。一个现代人。可是他又不是真的那么理解庸俗，也不理解自己。于是他的目光越来越长的粘住在罗伯特身上，而罗伯特又故意的挺起身体，耸动着，再夸张的进入托尼。马茨的手停了一下，托尼从欲望中抬起头，不满地看着他。酒逐渐上了头。罗伯特刚射完，翻过身去躺在一边，胸膛一起一伏的呼吸着，他本来就不大会系袍子，此刻已经摊开了在他身下垫着，垂到地上去。他的阴茎无力地垂下，还有一点精液，一条腿支在地上。马茨终于下定决心，绕开不明就里的托尼就向罗伯特走过去。<br/>另一边是诺伊尔和克洛泽，托马斯还从没想过大副居然可以被他们的轮机长轻松的抱起来。也是，谁的身材和轮机长比起来也不算强壮了，这画面出人意料但却挺有观赏性，克洛泽的腿是结实的肌肉，而诺伊尔的则显得丰满圆润，只不过双方都谈不上善于技巧，只是简单的亲了两下，就开始横冲直撞，让性爱变得像什么斗兽场。最后出于体重和年龄的劣势，克洛泽先屈服了，被诺伊尔翻过身去后入。卧榻显得有些小，他们就干脆把衣服垫在地上，然后滚成一团。射精的时候诺伊尔低吼一声，抬起半个身子来，问有人要交换伴侣吗。<br/>克洛泽看着也没受到什么伤害，他懒洋洋的撑着床塌站了起来，光着脚就走到屋子另一边。去把托尼从莱万和胡梅尔斯的战场中救了出来。托尼窝在他怀里，还没等被责备就讨好的舔了舔对方手心。于是克洛泽眼中一动，被诺伊尔操虽然没让他受伤，但也多少损害了他的自尊心。他也不去思考从托尼这里找补是否过分——托尼看起来都已经快睡着了——就把托尼放在地上，让他以跪姿扶着床架，自己从后面缓缓的插进去。托尼喵了一声，他后边被莱万操的已经发疼了，但他也不想反抗米洛，谁能读懂猫的心性，谁知道他们是不是以痛苦为快乐？克洛泽越深的进入他，他眼睛好像就越亮，以低沉的喘息应和着，两条赏心悦目的修长胳膊前伸，抓着床单。<br/>胡梅尔斯和莱万已经滚到了屋子的正中，把来添酒的仆役都吓了一跳，他俩几乎像是在互相啃咬。如果说克洛泽和诺伊尔还只是理智的争斗，大部分在合作，见势不好就顺水推舟使自己免受伤害，他俩可就是完全的搏斗。莱万先被胡梅尔斯扑倒后入，落了下风，可是他很快反客为主，趁着对方分心的时候，用手肘狠狠往后一顶，这一下让胡梅尔斯翻到了床下面，胡梅尔斯也来了火，揪住莱万身下垫着的衣服就势一拽。莱万还没来得及翻身，就也跟着失去平衡滚下来。他俩明明都还硬着，却谁也不打算松口，只能在地板上滚来滚去，给对方脸上、胸膛上和腿上增加几道青紫。莱万有时候还故意表现的松动一下，露出一个柔软点的表情来，但是趁着胡梅尔斯微一愣神，他就把手伸到对方下身去，动作粗鲁的把对方裤子脱下来，引来几句脏话。<br/>托马斯看的好笑，一边是托尼和米洛好像一边倒的合作，另一边是莱万和胡梅尔斯互不放过的啃咬，就好像有所寓意的硬币两面，事物的规律如此简单的展现在他面前，又有什么值得留恋或者不满的呢？他开始觉得累了，他渐渐感觉不到自己的身体，好像陶陶然的在天上。他决定坐回自己的凳子上去，等待着游戏的终结。<br/>可他刚闭上眼睛，就觉得隐约有哪里不对。混沌的脑子抓不住重点，费劲的思索了半天，才忽然灵关一闪——菲利普呢？<br/>他的耳朵捕捉着声音，除了大厅里的叫骂、呻吟、爱语与撞击声外，好像在后面的卧室里，有什么奇异的响动。他支撑着站起来，离开客厅，向后面走去，他扶着墙，每一步都走的很沉重，如同千斤坠子系在脚踝上。比起害怕跌倒，更像是害怕自己会看到什么。<br/>他缓缓推开门。<br/>菲利普整个人挂在诺伊尔身上，大腿紧紧的夹着对方的腰，双手环绕着脖子，不让自己掉下去，上衣已经被剥开，松垮的挂在腰上，脸上潮红，还有两滴愉悦的泪。诺伊尔转过头来，还是那副讥诮的表情。<br/>“你光顾着自己享乐，这让你忘记了很多细节。你还记得今天曼努无论如何也不和你一起下来玩，而菲利普说他太累，打算睡一天觉，蹊跷，不是吗。”长着曼努·诺伊尔脸的人对他说，一步步逼近，“让我告诉你吧，他们现在就在见面，在舰长舱房里。”<br/>菲利普忽然惊叫一声：“你的伤口……”<br/>托马斯低头去看，血又染红了绷带。他张大嘴，不光是因为刚得到的信息，而是他真实的感到了疼痛。还好，那并没有维持多久，黑暗很快怜爱的盖住了他的眼，可这已经太晚了。他的意识从身体里渐渐流失，好像很多人正从前厅奔跑过来，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，那声音长成了千军万马，每一步都沉重的锤在他心上。</p><p> </p><p>那是星例2085年，4月11日，地球时下午8:17分。托马斯弹出系统。<br/>“为什么？”他等着那个坏脾气的工作人员把他从椅子上扶起来，就难得气急败坏地问：“是因为我太激动了？总不能因为我感到了真爱吧。”<br/>“是因为你欠费了。”工作人员愉快地说，“你看，信用点不足。超时三十分钟，一般如果这样客户还不出来，我们就给他播放一段他老婆搞外遇，或者他被怪兽追杀的剧情，基本他也就自动退出了。抱歉，没有假定性别和种族哈，克林贡的噩梦就是被人类追杀，而如果是多配偶制度，系统就会为他选择一段他配偶非要忠贞不渝的幻觉。你看到的是哪种啊。”<br/>“…… ”托马斯被他堵的罕见地说不出话，只能问，“和我一起来的朋友出来了吗？”<br/>“他就在外面等你。”</p><p> </p><p>莱万穿着件毛领的水洗蓝牛仔外套，站在外面的商业街上，背着手溜达来溜达去，看着像个涉世不深的大学生。托马斯干咳了一声，把眼神从对方屁股上拔下来，拍了拍对方肩膀打招呼。<br/>莱万对着他精疲力竭地一笑，他俩都像是有半辈子没见了，路上谁也没和谁说话。<br/>“好不容易离岸假期，你不去别处玩玩了？”托马斯没话找话。<br/>“不去。你呢？”<br/>“不去。”托马斯只有一个念头，他想知道菲利普到底有没有乖乖的待在房间里。他没有去问莱万看到了什么，知道也不会听到实话。</p><p> </p><p>事实证明他确实在，而且刚补了一天之内的第二觉。据这位舰长陈述，他中午才爬起来吃了顿饭，看了一会儿报告以后又睡了过去，一直到现在。托马斯进来的时候屋里的灯光只有百分之10，被拖起来的时候，菲利普还打了两下他的手，说自己头痛的要命。托马斯把灯光调亮，他才不情不愿的坐起来，把脸埋到托马斯大腿上。<br/>“你睡的太多了。”托马斯趁机把狗鼻子伸过去，从上到下的好好闻了一圈，才满意地说。他心中憋闷的气出来了一半，等他不顾菲利普的抗议，把手伸进他的短款睡裤里的时候，他又迅速领悟了如何释放另一半。<br/>“不要。”菲利普皱着眉打掉他的手。托马斯压下邪火，耐心的抚摸了他半天，但对方皱着眉就说头疼不想。托马斯也拿他没有办法。<br/>他们起来吃饭的时候托马斯又装作不经意地问了一句：“曼努有来找你吗？”<br/>“他给我发了一篇他新写的论文。”菲利说，“人没来。”忽然他警惕的抬起头：“你是去玩什么了，那个用脑机模拟现实的游戏机？”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“没怎么。”菲利普说，“我听罗伯特说了，但是没往心里过。谁知道这么多年过去了，它还用的同一套弹出动画。”<br/>“你去玩过？”托马斯警惕的抓住了什么，“和谁？”<br/>“都是过去的事了。”菲利普淡淡的说，垂下眼睛，不知道在想什么，他不想说托马斯也不便再问。<br/>他俩就这样心不在焉的吃了晚饭。然后一起读了诺伊尔新交的论文。直到关上灯并肩躺在床上的时候，他们才又谈到那游戏的事情。<br/>“我才明白为什么星联只批准用这个技术来玩游戏，”托马斯小心地说：“太危险了。”<br/>“确实。”菲利普不打算把星联做的其他内部实验告诉他，他装的自己不知道的样子，像个正常人一样点了点头。<br/>“那工作人员态度好恶劣，你去的时候也是这样吗？”<br/>“可能这个工作实在太无聊了，”菲利普知道对方是在套他的话，但是他这次还是难得的站在那个工作人员的角度想了想，才认真地回答：“毕竟人的幻想没什么新鲜的，翻来覆去都是那么点东西。Different year， same stuff。”<br/>“现实生活也没什么有意思的。”托马斯装模作样的感叹，“有时候就连想和自己伴侣做一下都不行。”<br/>“但他有时候会让你意外。”菲利普说，“你来吧，我假装挣扎一下。”<br/>他假装的挣扎很快随着托马斯把他的腿分开到自己肩上，然后动作越来越猛烈变成了真的挣扎。菲利普使劲的推了对方两下，说你轻点，我一点都不舒服，但等托马斯轻了、和缓了，他又咬着牙说你不能快点解决么。于是托马斯把无畏号当了安全词，说这次他不说安全词自己就不停了。<br/>他果真没有再停。<br/>与之前比起来，这对他们好像只是轻微放松了一点边界，但菲利普脸上消不下去的红晕和第二天和勤务兵说话时还没恢复的暗哑嗓子让托马斯找到了某些新的趣味。那不是在他脑子里的，他想，那是超乎他脑子之外的，是世界映照在他眼里。而当他看着菲利普的瞳仁，他能从中清晰的看到自己的影像。</p><p> </p><p>无畏号按照轨道航行着，继续等待着那些彻夜未归的船员们。在它航线的三万英尺之下，马里奥·曼朱基奇结束了一天的工作，他脱下写着“脑机实验室”的恶心制服，交叉双手躺在床上。<br/>他希望什么也不要入梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>